Blame It: Part II
by Seren147
Summary: Bakura comes home and finds Ryou drunk again!  Will he ever get lucky?  Or will he be forced to learn a lesson in love first?  Sequel to "Blame it on the Alcohol".  Rated for safety, not  too much of  a crackfic this time, lots of fluff, BxR!


Hi everyone! I actually wrote a sequel! I was not planning to, but got inspired in a really weird way. I'm not good at thinking up titles to fics, so yesterday was really random when I uploaded "Blame it on the Alcohol" because I hadn't even heard that song in so long, but some how it came to me while I was desperately trying to think up a title. So I used it, and weird enough I had my ipod on shuffle this morning and that song came on and totally inspired me to write a sequel! So here it is. Hopefully you all like it.

This fic is less humor and a lot more fluff than it's prequel. I obviously was not inspired to write a crackfic as a sequel. I consider this a bit more serious/a lot more fluffish.

Warnings: Mild lemon towards the end. Not graphic (in my opinion anyway lol), but will rate for safety. Also, Marik has sex with a garden gnome (lol just read it! :P) In addition, I _did_ use a few lines from the song "Blame it (on the alcohol)" by Jamie Foxx featuring T-Pain. Yes, I know, don't give me crap about it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blame It: Part II<em>**

* * *

><p>Bakura slid his key into the lock of the apartment door he shared with Ryou, however he did not turn it. After the fiasco that had happened last week, he had hesitated every time he came home since then, afraid of what he might find. He might not have…had relations…with…Yugi…like he feared, but the memory of the whole thing still scarred him. He shuddered slightly, thinking of the morning he had woken up with Yugi sleeping next to him. He feared he'd be scarred for life from just that alone.<p>

Taking a deep breath, he turned the key and pushed open the door. It was quiet, a bit dark. No colorful streamers or annoying Egyptians to greet him. He let out a sigh of relief. He had only seen Marik once since last week, and the teasing had been relentless. He had almost busted out all of the tan Egyptian's teeth before remembering a certain night last summer which he could use as ammunition against Marik's teasing. He and Marik had gotten drunk together and had both passed out in the back yard. Bakura had woken up in a lawn chair to find Marik in the middle of the grass, spooning Ryou's garden gnome. Unfortunately for Ryou, he had also seen Marik spooning his garden gnome…and did Bakura mention, Marik was naked and postcoital? Ryou had cried all afternoon and had bleached all the paint right off the gnome in his attempt to cleanse it before finally chucking it in the trash.

Damn right Marik wasn't going to tease Bakura anymore, unless he wanted Malik finding out about that little incident.

He chuckled to himself evilly as he entered the apartment. Ok, where was Ryou?

The living room lay in shadows, but there was a soft light coming from the kitchen. Bakura followed it to find Ryou sitting on a stool next to the countertop with just the light from over the stove on. He had several bottles lined up in front of him.

"Ryou?" Bakura asked, a tad perplexed despite himself. He took a closer look at the bottles. "Wait a minute. Is that my stash?" He rolled his eyes and huffed, crossing his arms. "Just what is it lately with everyone getting into my stash?"

Ryou let out a soft hiccup and turned to face Bakura, a wide smile on his flushed face. "Bakura! I didn't know you were home yet! I loooove you!"

It was really hard to be mad at someone who had gotten into your stash when they greeted you like that.

Bakura rolled his eyes again. "What are you doing, Ryou?"

Ryou got up from the stool, slightly misstepping before catching himself on the counter. "Well…I was curious."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Curious?"

"Yeah!" Ryou made his way towards Bakura, only swaying the tiniest bit. "I thought…if I don't get hangovers, then I want to see what Bakura likes so much about alcohol! I…*hic*…never wanted to try it before, I thought it would make me feel bad. But I don't feel bad Bakura…I feel gooooooood." He swung his arms around Bakura, squeezing a bit _too _tightly.

"Ryou…need…to…breathe!"

Ryou giggled. "Oops! Sorry! Guess I don't know how strong I am." He eased up a little, then pulled away, his hand (purposefully, Bakura wondered?) grazing across the front of Bakura's trousers as he did so. He gave Bakura some kind of look before heading back to his stool, and Bakura wondered if he was trying to be sexy or if he really was just oblivious to how drunk he was. Or maybe it was both?

"Bakura…I like…this one…" he clumsily pointed at a tall glass bottle, then grabbed it and poured some into the cup in front of him, spilling liquor all over the counter as he did so.

Bakura went over to his side, peering into the cup. Good, it had juice mixed with it. He just couldn't stand it if his Hikari not only didn't get hangovers but could drink liquor straight too. At least Bakura still had that; what kind of ancient evil spirit would he be if he couldn't drink his liquor straight?

"Well I'm not surprised, that's my Gray Goose. It's vodka. It's also tasteless. Which is probably why it's your favorite." He chuckled to himself at Ryou's expense, and then reached for a dark brown bottle. "This is my favorite. Henny."

Ryou gulped at his drink, then repeated, "Henny?"

"Hennessey. Here, try some." He went to the cupboard and got out his shot glass. "Marik and I drink it all the time. 'All the ballers do, Bakura' he says." Bakura laughed. "He really is crazy. And listens to way too much rap music."

He handed Ryou the shot glass, and Ryou tentatively sipped at the dark brown liquor. He quickly made a face and started coughing. "That's disgusting!" He thrust the shot glass towards Bakura. "How can you drink that stuff!"

Bakura laughed darkly. "I like the burn as it goes down. Makes me feel like I'm on fire from the inside."

"Bakura…?"

Bakura downed the rest of the shot and then looked at Ryou. "Yeah?"

"You're so weird. Have I ever told you that?"

Bakura laughed again. "I don't think so, no. You've told me I'm a pervert, but I don't think you've ever accused me of being weird."

Ryou giggled. "It's because you _are_ a pervert, Bakura." Then he sobered a little. "But you like to feel pain. I don't like that, 'Kura." His eyes started to shine dangerously. "I just want you to be happy and like yourself. And me too."

Bakura smirked. "Don't tell me you're one of those sad drunks who cry into their tequila. Or vodka, in your case." He grabbed Ryou's hand and pulled him to his feet, toward him. "And I do like you. Very much."

Ryou beamed up at him. "Good." He put his arms around Bakura, hugging him lightly, his darker thoughts forgotten.

Bakura nuzzled his face against Ryou's soft hair, enjoying the moment. That was, until Ryou began to sway back and forth.

"Ryou, are you ok?" Bakura asked, concerned. He tried to pull back a little, but Ryou kept his grip tight. "Are you going to fall?" Bakura didn't know how much Ryou had drank prior to him coming home, but it looked like he was about to pass out. "Want me to take you to the bedroom to lie down?"

Ryou giggled against his chest. "No, silly! I wanna dance!" He pushed/pulled/maneuvered the surprised Bakura into the living room. "Marik left some of his CD's here…wouldn't it be fun to dance to some of his crazy music?"

"First off, I don't dance. Second, I'm not quite sure you would like the kind of music Marik listens to. Third, I don't dance." This time he did pull away from Ryou, and to make his point, he went and sat down firmly on the couch.

"Finnnnneeeee then, party pooper." Ryou slurred out. "Then I'll just dance by myself!" He started rocking side to side, alternately pumping his arms up into the air.

Bakura cleared his throat, mostly to keep from laughing at the ridiculous sight. "Umm…don't you need music?" This was getting more entertaining by the minute. He had no doubt Ryou would regret this in the morning after the teasing Bakura was going to give him.

"Oh! Right!" Ryou slowly danced his way over to the radio, fumbling with the CD's Marik had left last time he was over. He popped one in, and bass began to fill the room.

Ryou started moving to the beat, but then the lyrics started and an aggressive rapping came out, stringed with a ton of obscenities and curse words. Ryou stopped in his tracks, looking scared.

Bakura chuckled evilly. "See? I told you." But to his surprise, Ryou shook it off. "That's only the first one; let's see what else he has." He went to the radio and started pushing buttons. A slower beat came on, which was soon followed by a catchy-sounding hook…_Blame it on the Goose, got you feeling loose, blame it on Patron, got you in the zone…blame it on the alcohol…_

Ryou grinned at Bakura. "This seems fitting right? Goose!" He laughed a tad manically, then started dancing quite sexily towards Bakura. Bakura raised his eyebrows in surprise. Hmmm…this was getting interesting. Ryou stopped in front of him, shaking his hips left and right, moving up and down while putting one hand on Bakura's shoulder to steady himself, his other hand in his hair.

Bakura didn't want to ruin the moment by asking…but was Ryou giving him a lap dance?

Oh hell yes.

Bakura smirked, then brought his hands up and placed them on Ryou's hips, very much enjoying the view. Ryou twisted and turned under his hands, and it had the effect of turning Bakura on _very_ fast. His pants were feeling way too tight, so he stood up and glued his body against Ryou's gyrating one, _maybe_ moving just a little bit along with him.

"Thought…you didn't…dance…" Ryou asked breathlessly, albeit smugly. He ran his hands down Bakura's sides, then back up, gripping his ass now.

"You might have convinced me to change my mind." Bakura answered, and then closed the distance between their mouths. He had just started to thrust his tongue in before Ryou pulled back.

"Un-uh, not so fast." He grinned…evilly? Was little Ryou actually capable of that look? "I'm not finished here yet." He slid down Bakura's body, gripping his now full erection through his pants as he went down. He ghosted his mouth over the fabric and then came back up, still kneading his cock as he did so.

Bakura threw his head back and let out a moan. 'Ryou drunk…is definitely a good idea.' He thought to himself. Not that they hadn't had sex before, they had, but it didn't happen very often, and usually it was in the dark, under their huge comforter. Bakura tried not to mind Ryou's being a prude, after all, they _were_ having sex…but would it kill him to have the lights on every now and then? So Bakura could worship his gorgeous body…

Ryou stepped back from Bakura and pulled his shirt over his head, exposing lean muscles and ivory skin. He grinned at Bakura, who could hardly suppress another moan from escaping his lips. Oh yes, Ryou was beautiful…

Ryou's hands went to Bakura's shirt, and Bakura quickly complied with letting Ryou pull that off him. Bakura's hands went to his fly so he could pull off his trousers too, but Ryou quickly stopped him.

"Not yet…"

Bakura was unsure who had moved first, but suddenly their lips crashed together, tongues exploring and fighting for dominance. Bakura let out a surprised, pleased groan. Usually Ryou just lay back and seemed too embarrassed to participate. This was quite different though. Ryou's hands grasped at his flesh, slightly painful in their need to hold him, his body was grinding against Bakura's, and his breath was panting as his tongue was wrestling…Bakura felt himself growing impossibly harder at all the sensations. He growled into Ryou's mouth, then grabbed the boy around the waist, plopping him unceremoniously onto the couch before climbing on top of him. He kissed him roughly again before tugging at Ryou's pants. "You don't…really need these…" he gasped.

Ryou looked up at him, nodding. His eyes were excited and clear, and for the first time, Bakura paused.

"You're…not just doing this because you're drunk, are you? You do…want to do this?" He winced inwardly, but he had to ask. As much as he wanted Ryou, he didn't want him to wake up and regret something that Bakura thought was going to be wonderful. But just because Bakura felt that way, didn't mean Ryou would. It would be better to stop now instead of going through that later, as much as Bakura hated the idea.

Ryou looked up at him and brought his hand up to touch his face gently. "Thank you, Bakura."

Bakura was surprised. "Thank you?"

Ryou smiled and nodded, and traced his finger down Bakura's cheek. "For asking me that, first. Before we did…this. I _want_ to do this, 'Kura. It just took me some time….and maybe a little liquid courage. But…I want to do it how you want to, and not be…shy." He did look shy, saying that to Bakura. He also looked adorable. Precious. And a thousand other synonyms that Bakura never thought he would attribute to Ryou. He felt a warmth well up inside his chest. He swallowed, and then admitted something that he hadn't told Ryou before. "I…do love you, Ryou."

Ryou's face registered surprise and then joy. He giggled again (guess that wasn't going away anytime soon) and then pulled Bakura down to him and kissed him gently but assuredly. "You know I've always loved you, 'Kura."

Bakura nodded into their kiss, feeling the warm body underneath him respond to his own. He slipped his hand down, between them, and fully grasped Ryou's erection. Ryou gasped into their kiss, moaning softly. Bakura responded by biting his bottom lip gently while rubbing a little harder with his hand. He kissed his way down Ryou's neck, nipping and sucking on the flesh. He nibbled on Ryou's earlobe while the boy moaned and clutched onto him. He worked his way to Ryou's chest, down to his belly button, then started tugging open Ryou's pants. He sat up, pulling them off Ryou, and then swiftly disposed of his own. He looked at Ryou – beautiful, creamy skin, smooth muscle tone, glossy lips parted with heavy breathing, eyes fully displaying want and need. His arousal was evident in his entire body, and when Bakura reached out to run a hand down his abdomen and onto his cock, he shuddered with anticipation.

Bakura had always thought that if Ryou were not such a prude, he would be able to have sex with him anytime, anywhere, whenever he wanted. But he had never imagined Ryou would look like this…maybe he had been missing out on the most important part. It actually wasn't about the pleasure, in the end, was it? All this time he had been wrong. It was about someone loving you enough to expose their vulnerabilities to you without fear of judgment. And suddenly it didn't matter to Bakura anymore whether they had sex with the lights on or not. He had seen all he needed to see, now.

"You know you're perfect, right?" He whispered to Ryou.

Ryou didn't answer, but beckoned to him, embracing him, kissing him, rubbing their bodies together.

Bakura smirked to himself, amused.

Who knew a crazy, drunken night a week ago would lead to his biggest revelation in his relationship with Ryou so far?

He felt like a fool, but an incredibly grateful, lucky fool.

~fin~

* * *

><p>So that's the end! I thought at first this would be more crack-ish with a full lemon to the end, but it kinda wrote itself along the way. Damn female emotions of mine! Sex just can't be sex, nooo, it has to mean something! :P So of course I have to give Bakura a heart and a lesson along the way! Oh well, I have a sneaking suspicion Ryou likes that better anyway. So, hope you enjoyed all the super-fluff! Please review?<p>

~Seren147

Disclaimer: Even though Bakura and Marik and a few others enjoy drinking, they do drink (pfft) responsibly. At least responsibly enough to not hurt anyone but a garden gnome. That said, I do not condone drinking irresponsibly or getting someone drunk just to have sex with them. Please note, Ryou and Bakura were already having sex, so there.


End file.
